grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
New Shambhala
New Shambhala is the second round of The Great Belligerency. Description This round takes place in a gigantic floating city filled with the greatest minds of it's universe. It is a Utopia. Also there is aliens and future stuff and all that. Events Ur is angry that the Executor for denying her her own destruction and rages around looking to kill the others, solely to have the opportunity to get at him. Vandrel marvels at the city and decides he wants to take it over. He and “Amy” plot to create tensions between humans and aliens which Vandrel can exploit to become part of the city’s Administration. To this end “Amy” provides Vandrel with a fake identity, an act which does not go unnoticed by a pair of hackers called Ambrose and Minotaurus. She then kidnaps and forces an alien to kill Doctor Slott, one of the administrators. She tricks Phil Girnham into killing aliens by pretending to be kidnapped. The broadcast, followed by Girnham’s indiscriminate alien killing starts a riot. Cole uses the chaos to try to steal the Horn of Anansi, an ancient religious artefact capable of summoning the spider god, it is offered to him, as a gift from Minotaurus for a favour that he will ask later. Ur goes around killing people, Balance does the same but with the intention of maintaining the balance between humans and aliens. Soft initially wants to teach the haughty people of New Shambhala a lesson by crashing the city but gets caught up in the riots and decides that there is too much stuff going on, she convinces Balance to put walls up to separate these problems out. Meanwhile throughout the city something is killing things that endanger the contestants. Phil finds Cole at the zoo getting some new bugs. Amy tricks him again, convincing him and Cole to go to see Minotaurus, who offers Cole a weapon that can kill gods if he kills Vandrel. “Amy” confronted Minotaurus shortly after who tells her he was a contestant in a previous Grand Battle (Grand Escape) who escaped and has been employed by an unknown individual to see to it that “Amy” dies; to this end he has people watching the other contestants and protecting them. He tries to kill her but does not succeed. Vandrel gets attacked by Soft, who he then pins under a rock before heading off to Administration. Soft convinces her protector to free her and then tries to make him into a hero. Vandrel arrives and puts into effect policies of species segregation and later issues the order to kill all aliens. Phil and “Amy” show up at Administration. Ur becomes a problem and Vandrel sends a task force after her, inadvertently causing her to destroy the engine keeping the city afloat. Cole confronts Balance and is directed towards the apartment of Ambrose the hacker, who he takes to Administration. Vandrel orders that he and “Amy” be evacuated. Phil meets an old friend who saves him from Balance, who is attacking him to try to make up the balance of human alien deaths. Cole confronts and kills Reinhardt. "Amy" confronts Minotaurus only to be pulled away at the last moment by the round change. Minotaurus offers Ambrose Lom a job. Category:Rounds Category:Season Two Rounds Category:Great Belligerency Rounds